Sólo un poco más
by Kyasurin W
Summary: Con los últimos rastros del atardecer, Takao decide pasar un tiempo a solas... o quizá solamente estaba esperando la llegada de alguien.


¡Mi primera historia publicada en la página! Espero que la disfruten y me lo hagan saber mediante un review :).

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

_Siempre tú..._

Tras terminar el partido donde se disputaban el pase a la final de la Copa de Invierno contra la academia Rakuzan, Takao había decidido alejarse de su equipo una vez hubo terminado la charla del entrenador.

Se aseguró de ser el último del grupo en salir de los vestidores, siguiéndole los pasos apenas a su mejor amigo quien, abstraído en sus pensamientos por el resultado del encuentro y concentrándose en cubrir sus dedos con la habitual cinta que siempre traía consigo, no reparaba en las acciones de aquel que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Y sacando provecho de su ojo de halcón para asegurarse que nadie se percatara de su separación, Takao fue disminuyendo sus pasos hasta alejarse furtivamente de sus compañeros y así emprender su huida utilizando otra de las tantas puertas de salida.

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que hubiera abandonado el recinto deportivo, cuando el base de Shutoku se encontraba recostado en una de las laderas junto del río, contemplando el sol escondiéndose detrás del horizonte, el cual dejaba a su paso un paisaje digno de una postal. El aire era ligero y fresco, sentía como los mechones de su cabello se elevaban ante sus ojos y a veces un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

Aún estaba enfundando en la chaqueta y el chándal oficial del equipo, absorto en la suave melodía producto de la corriente del agua, el resonar de las ruedas de los automóviles sobre el puente y el silbido de las ráfagas del viento, cuando sintió el césped carraspear sobre su cabeza. Elevó su vista, encontrándose con unos serenos ojos verdes clavados en la lejanía.

—Así que aquí estabas…

—No esperaba menos de ti, Shin-chan —le hizo saber con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Midorima lo miró por unos segundos, pensando que nada podía reprocharle por haber abandonado al equipo de esa forma, pues comprendía a la perfección el sentimiento de impotencia que les acudió al finalizar el partido. Resignado y en silencio, no tardó en sentarse a su lado, dejando su maleta junto con la del otro, y perdiendo su mirada en algún punto de las viviendas que les rodeaban.

Al cabo de un rato, Shintaro se hizo escuchar otra vez:

—¿Si sabes que esto te puede costar una llamada de atención del entrenador, verdad?

—¿Lo sabes también? —obvió Takao en referencia a que el escolta también tuvo que separarse de sus compañeros para encontrarlo.

—Lo sé.

En el viaducto sobre ellos el tráfico se había reducido en una gran proporción, al mismo tiempo que una penumbra comenzaba a abrigarlos y junto con aquella oscuridad, el curso del agua se convertía en uno más sosegado, casi mudo. Era como si la simple presencia de Midorima hubiera sido el factor que apaciguara la melancolía en la que Takao estaba sumido, y a su vez, una sensación desenfrenada se adueñara del pecho de éste último. Y quizá fue gracias a ello que pudo darse cuenta cuál era la única compañía que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Estornudó, incorporándose un poco y apoyando el peso en sus antebrazos.

—Vámonos ya, comienza a hacer frío y te resfriarás si sigues aquí. Además mañana hay entrenamiento y tenemos que descansar.

—Sólo un poco más… —pidió el más bajo, sentándose de un tirón. Arremangó las mangas de su chaqueta y se recargó hacia atrás, sosteniéndose con sus brazos—. No tienes por qué quedarte, puedes irte.

—Te esperaré.

Un gran silencio se extendió entre ambos, uno cargado de sensaciones que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a transmitir ni muchos menos decir. Ya había anochecido por completo y tal y como había dicho Midorima, la temperatura bajaba a cada minuto que permanecían ahí. Sin embargo, no por ello iba a dejar a su mejor amigo, puesto que recordaba esa sensación de inquietud que se apoderó de él en cuánto al abandonar las instalaciones notó que Takao no estaba a su lado. Por ello se había dedicado a seguirle los pasos durante esa hora y media, a sabiendas que podía costarle una amonestación por parte del entrenador y el equipo; pero no importaba. Nada de eso importaba en aquel momento.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te hablé a las afueras del gimnasio?

—Recuerdo que te burlaste de mí.

—¡Y cómo no hacerlo! —dejó escapar varias carcajadas—. Si tu amuleto de la suerte era una cinta adhesiva y no dejabas de repetir esa muletilla al final de cada frase. Créeme que cualquier hubiera reaccionado así, Shin-chan. Suerte que ya me acostumbré.

—Al principio creí que me odiabas o pretendías hacerme algo malo. No dejabas de retarme en cada entrenamiento.

—Cómo te podría odiar si t-t… —calló de repente, siendo consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, sacudiendo del uniforme los rastros de hierba que pudiesen haber quedado pegados. Midorima seguía los movimientos del contrario confundido y un atisbo de curiosidad se reflejaba a través del armazón de sus lentes, mismo que no tardó en proyectar en sus palabras:

—¿Cómo me podrías odiar si me qué?

—Hora de irnos —informó y le dio una leve patada en la pierna, incitándolo a levantarse también.

—Contéstame.

—¿Te parece si vamos por unas hamburguesas? Muero de hambre —siguió con la evasiva, cruzando su mirada con la de él por unos instantes.

Y fue suficiente ese roce con aquellos iris añiles para que Midorima entendiera que no debía seguir insistiendo, puesto que a través de sus ojos no había percibido más que una súplica.

—Está bien, vamos.

Ambos tomaron sus respectivas maletas, y sintiéndose más aliviado porque su amigo pudiese comprender, le apuró diciendo que se quedarían sin comida si seguía moviéndose como una tortuga.

Y encaminando sus pasos al restaurante de comida rápida que solían frecuentar cerca de la estación, dejando atrás aquel lugar que había sido el único testigo del fuerte lazo que los unía y con las estrellas velando sus pasos, las dos siluetas se adentraron en la negrura del firmamento con un último pensamiento en la mente de Takao…

«…si te quiero tanto».


End file.
